


Only His Eyes

by Zombeauty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombeauty/pseuds/Zombeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top Bert & bottoming Reiner kukuku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only His Eyes

It was a quiet night in the barracks of the 104th squad. Everyone was saying their good-nights, besides Sasha and Connie. Those two were the only ones that had the energy and will to take the night watch. “Goodnight everyone! Don’t worry we’ll keep you sleepy heads safe!” Sasha exclaimed. “That’s right! Don’t worry about a thing! Get lots of rest.” Connie added as the two saluted and marched out the door with warm goofy smiles plastered upon their faces.

"Hey Bertholdt. How come you never say goodnight to anyone?" Jean asked. Rest assured knowing he’d probably not get a straight answer considering how flustered Bert can get over the smallest of things. "Um I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know it bothered anyone. I’m very sorry Jean." He nervously muttered breaking a sweat. Jean laughed "Calm down Bert, it was just a question. No need to be apologetic." - "Oh.. Heh. Right." He said in a timid nature scratching the back of his head and smiling. 

"Nite Bert." Jean said before he blew out the candle lighting his side of the barracks. Everyone was asleep by now except Bertholdt. He laid awake in his bunk and let out a soft sigh as he shut his eyes. He couldn’t manage to get tired. He had been losing a lot of sleep to his thoughts lately. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to have sex with Reiner. He often fantasized about dominating that heavenly muscular man all night. So much so it made him act even more timid around everyone, while Reiner was around especially. He was always worried they’d find out how he felt, and he wasn’t ready for that. 

He couldn’t just sit back anymore. It was almost a tease that he had to bunk above him, always seeing him in almost nothing at all besides a shirt and boxers. Reiner slept on his stomach too so all he saw was his ass. Man he had a nice ass. He felt himself grow harder at the very thought of fucking that nice ass of his. Tonight he’d fuck that built blonde man senseless. Tonight, he would make his move. Tonight, he’d show Reiner a sight that was only for his eyes.

Bertholdt crawled out of his bunk down to Reiner’s, straddled him and kissed those lips of his he longed so much to taste. Reiner awoke in a confused panic “W-WHAT ARE YOU DO-” Bertholdt hushed him with a second kiss. “Shh, are you trying to wake everyone? Do you want us to get caught? That would be very embarrassing Reiner.” - “Bert what the hell is this? Are you feeling alright?” he asked. “I’m sorry Reiner. I just can’t hold myself back from you anymore.” He said as he lifted up Reiner’s shirt exposing his toned torso.

Bertholdt began kissing every inch of it. - “Mmm. Stop. Why are you doing this?” he asked softly between breaths. “Why? Does it not feel good?” Bert began to lick up Reiner’s chest and took a slight pause to look at his face. He smiled and began sucking on his left nipple and fondling the right. Reiner’s breath hitched and his eyes slipped closed. “Ahh mmf.” His breathing quickened along with his heartbeat. Bert then began kissing his neck, leaving love bites here and there.

He slowly started gliding a hand down his body and into his boxers and Reiner flinched at the touch of his warm hands. Bertholdt grabbed a hold of his cock feeling it stiffen in his grasp “Well, you don’t seem to hate it that much. Would you still like me to stop?” He smirked. “Tch! Shut up and kiss me.” Reiner pulled Bert closer and engaged him into a hot messy kiss. Soon after Bert pulled away and started kissing down Reiner’s chest and stomach, licked circles around his belly button and bit the waistband of his boxers.

He pulled them down exposing his fat erect cock. “Well, I’d expect nothing less from a man like you.” - “A man like me huh? & What do you plan on doing with a man like me?” Asked Reiner. “Oh, you’ll see. This time YOU will be the one to sweat.” He placed his lips just centimeters from the tip, looked up and continued to nuzzle and kiss it. “Wait we shouldn’t be— AHH!” He was cut off by the pleasuring feeling of being inside of Bertholdt’s mouth. “Mmm. God.” His eyes slipped closed, mouth fell open and a throaty moan escaped. He thought to himself how great it felt. Bert’s mouth was so hot, so wet, and his tongue was so.. so fucking skilled.

Reiner reached down and grabbed a hand full of Bert’s hair. He bucked his hips forcing him to take in every inch of himself. Gasping in pleasure he started breathing even faster, slightly curling his toes “I-I’m gonna cum.” Bertholdt sped up and started sucking even harder “AHHHH!” He let out an erotic moan as he shot his load into Bert’s mouth and flopped back down breathing heavily. Bert swallowed the majority of it and spit the rest on his fingers.

He began to rub those slicked fingers on his entrance. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Reiner shouted and Bert placed his other hand over his mouth. “Shush. Someone will hear you. Now relax. I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” He proceeded to slip a finger inside of him. Reiner closed his eyes and slightly bit down on Bert’s hand. Bertholdt crawled up and lustfully kissed him as he slipped in a second finger, and finally a third. He whispered “Are you ready for me?” in a flirtatious tone.

Bertholdt then leaned up and forcibly flipped Reiner over, licked his entire back and softly said “Relax yourself, it’ll make everything easier for you.” He pressed himself against Reiner’s entrance and said “I’ll make it so you never forget this. I’m going to burn the way I feel into your memory.” He reached around and grabbed Reiner’s cock and began to caress the tip. “Just fuck me already!” Reiner exclaimed in a low tone. “As you wish.” 

Bertholdt slowly eased his cock into him halfway and suddenly thrust himself all the way inside of his partner. Reiner gripped the sheets and backed his hips up into Bert’s forcing deeper penetration and let out a moan as Bert was moving inside of him, filling him up with himself. Thrusting again and again. When Reiner’s back arched suddenly and he bit his lip to hold in a scream, Bert knew he had found THAT spot. He picked up the pace slamming into that spot over and over again.

Reiner’s arms buckled beneath him, he was writhing in pleasure. He fell forward onto his elbows. “Ahh! Fuck me harder!” He said gripping the sheets tighter. Bertholdt was more than willing to oblige with this request. He grabbed Reiner’s hips and began thrusting into him with all of his strength. “Nng, Reiner you feel so damn good.” He leaned forward hunched over his partner, bit his shoulder and slammed into him ever harder, even deeper than before. Feeling like he was approaching his climax he sped up “Reiner. I-I’m close.” - “Mmf me- me too.” 

Bertholdt reached around again and squeezed Reiner’s cock. “Then come for me.” Reiner threw his head back, moaned and did just that. As he came he pushed back onto Bert bringing him over the edge with him. Both heavily panting they collapsed onto the bed together. Bert grabbed Reiner and pulled him into a kiss filled with tender passion and then whispered “With you here, I’m home. Goodnight, Reiner.” He kissed his forehead, put on his pants and climbed back into his bunk. 

That was the first time Bertholdt had said goodnight. The first time he had expressed how he truly felt. Reiner smiled to himself and replied “You’re my home too. Goodnight, Bert.” Reiner snuggled his blanket which now smelled of Bert, and fell asleep with a warm smile upon his face.


End file.
